


Dancing on Glass

by zennhart



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennhart/pseuds/zennhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 24 alternate ending featuring Lemrina and Slaine/hint of earthspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Glass

Lemrina deserved so much more than him. This thought never left Slaine’s mind, even ten years later, when he was able to find genuine happiness with her. Even through all the lies, corruption, defeats and tragedies, she stayed by his side. She can walk now. She can dance, she can run. In the empty ballroom of his landing castle, they are the only people there. They dance across the marble floor in perfect harmony. Her now waist length hair falls around her as she’s spun out by him, and then returns to his arms. She smiles. Slaine realized a long time ago that the smiles Lemrina is capable of are the most honest he’s ever seen in his life. Whether mocking or kind, she holds nothing back. She will always bring him back to reality, down to earth. There are no illusions in her anger or kindness. Her cage has been opened.

 

As they move to the balcony, she looks even more stunning as the warm hues of the sunset grace her face, her hand still in his. Despite the countless machines demolishing and restoring the city below them, Lemrina’s gaze is directed to was the sky. The lily in her hair flutters as she turns to face him with a most delicate smile.

 

“Tomorrow, I want to go to the sea.”

 

“Anything you wish, my queen.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kataprhakt wreckage decorated the ocean in a most macabre but fascinating way. They were almost unrecognizable from the battering and erosion of a war long past won. Lemrina dances across the shoreline that seemed to stretch forever. Slaine found every movement of her picturesque. The torn ribbon in her hair bounced as her ponytail swayed with her lively movements. Being able to use her legs filled her with so much delight. Slaine had a desire to give her everything that she wishes for, but she does not ask for much. The place in the world her forcefully carved out for them to find solace together was just the second gift, but he wanted to give her many more. If there was any way to make up for the wrongs he has done her, he will do it. As she looks back into his eyes with those glistening blue ones, he thinks he could give her the world on a silver platter if she so desired.

Her sandals burst, but before she falls, he scoops her into his arms. She is so light. For a second, even her eyelids seem to heavy for her, before she looks back at him with that honest smile that tells him everything. Slaine walks along the soft, dead white sand with no particular destination in mind. There is nothing, no one, here to interrupt them, anyway.

 

“Tonight, I want to see the stars.”

 

“Anything you wish, my queen.”

  
  
  
  


The grass is soft, too. But not as soft as the sand. Only moonlight illuminates them. And his queen looks celestial. Lemrina’s crown lays above her head as she lies back on the grass, gazing up at the stars, her king beside her. The matte black sky is adorned with so many glittering specks of light. Slaine points out constellations, as he always does, and Lemrina’s eyes dart around, as they always do. Lemrina says she never gets tired of these natural wonders. Slaine isn’t either, as long as she is with him. She holds up the silver pendant against the dark sky. The first gift. She was so thankful for it that his heart broke. Many, many more will come. The second took such a long time, but it was worth it for the happiness it brought her.

 

The sky carriers really do look like bats as they race across the night sky. The sight causes antipathy to strain his mind. With the sound of shifting grass, Lemrina moves into view, her eyes gentle but somehow piercing. Slaine nods, already knowing what she means. His eyes look past her and widen as specks of white come floating down, as if the stars were falling on them. Lemrina gasps as a piece of ice cold falls on her nose, before also turning her attention to the countless pieces falling around them. Slaine found long ago, most of all, she loves this phenomenon. She rises to her feet once again to dance, and Slaine feels compelled to join her. The castles that look like blooming flowers among the skylines in the distance remind Slaine that tomorrow, politics and work will begin once again.

  
But together, they will reign this new world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something for them and couldn't sleep until I got something done  
> 


End file.
